


It's Not Even A Full Moon.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the unwanted transformation square on my H/C Bingo card. Adam tells his bestfriend and band mate Tommy everything. Apart from the fact that he's a werewolf that is. When Tommy triggers a very unwanted transformation no body could predicted the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Even A Full Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Yep I'm writing a werewolf fic, I'm going for supernatural, but not an overly cracky fic. No real horror or gore though. I hope you enjoy it.

Tommy POV  
　  
　  
Staying with Adam at his place during the two week break they had was an awesome idea. It was a surprisingly hot summer and Tommy's apartment didn't have air con. His place also didn't come equipped with an Adam, who was willing to bring him cold beer, while he sat in the backyard soaking up the sun and fucking around on an acoustic guitar he has brought with him.  
　  
　  
"Thanks for this." Tommy smiles setting the guitar down and taking a long drink of icy beer.  
　  
"For the beer?" Adam asks, grabbing suntan lotion before he sits down in his chair, he's already freckling from the sun they've had already, slightly pink skin giving away his true hair colour. Tommy is already tanning nicely, but then everyone knows he's not a natural blonde.   
　  
"For inviting me to stay. I feel like I'm on some relaxing vacation here. I was not ready to go back to the real world." Tommy admits, tour life is like a bubble and when there breaks are short, he feels like he just gets settled, leaves the bubble behind and then there back on tour and he has to start all over again. He's not always a fan of change.  
　  
"No problem, for once I have no work, not really. I would have gotten lonely." Adam shrugs.  
　  
Tommy just smiles, he's grateful anyway. He wipes the cool can over his forehead, trying to cool off a little and he notices Adam is sat staring. He has a handful of sun tan lotion, poured out, but he's not rubbing it in to his skin, like he has forgotten what he was doing with it. He thinks about offering to help Adam reach his back, but it seems to much like a cheesy come on and he isn't attracted to Adam, he isn't. He turned down the offer to three other places that did have working air con for completely valid reasons, not just because he wanted to stay with Adam and watch him lay around being all gorgeous and getting tanned. Not that he thinks of Adam as gorgeous, he likes girls but that doesn't mean he doesn't know when men are good looking.   
　  
Okay so maybe he has a little, tiny, hardly there crush on Adam. Its just a crush, he's never going to tell anyone, let alone Adam. So it really doesn't matter if Tommy has a few idle thoughts about rubbing sun tan lotion in to Adam and turning it in to a sensual massage, no one will ever know.  
　  
"What are you thinking about?" Adam asks and Tommy knows being a polite house guest rules out any answers including things like, 'licking you', 'kissing you' or 'blowing you to name a few.   
　  
"Nothing." Tommy shrugs trying not to sound nervous or guilty and his poker face can't be too bad because Adam lets it drop.   
　  
He sits there, fucking around on his guitar and drinking, trying not to watch when ever Adam reapplies the sun tan lotion, there is something about watching the other man massage it in to his own skin that hits a kink that Tommy didn't even know he has, that happens to him a lot around Adam. When he notices Adam has fallen asleep his first thought is he should wake him up before Adam burns lobster red, but then he has a better idea. He puts his guitar down and wonders into the house. he finds what he's looking for in the fridge, a couple of bottles of water with the squirty tops. He un-caps two and goes back outside. He gets close, takes aim and shoots two jets of icy water right at Adam's back.  
　  
Adam lets out a pretty unmanly shriek and jumps up, sitting up and looking around he spots Tommy and the bottles in his hands almost instantly.  
　  
"You are so dead Ratliff." Adam's growl is pretty impressive, Tommy's never heard his voice like that. A sensible man would apologies, but Tommy has never really been what anyone would call sensible and he decides instead tp squirt water at Adam's front, seen as the singer had been laid out on his stomach when Tommy attacked the first time.  
　  
Adam splutters and growls again. Then he strips off his now soaked tank top and Tommy gets really fucking distracted, because Adam is half naked and wet, drops of water rolling down his chest, glinting in the sun light. He's so distracted by the view and by the control it takes not to move forward so he can lick the water droplets off of Adam, that he doesn't even notice Adam standing up and taking a step towards him. He doesn't notice anything till Adam is almost right in his face. Tommy can tell from the gleam in his eye that he's planning something. So he decides on what seems like the only sensible thing and runs. Adam doesn't seem to even hesitate before he gives chase.   
　  
Tommy is laughing and running around Adam's backyard, the distance between them so small that Tommy can hear every single muttered threat about holding him down and soaking him, when suddenly Adam makes a weird noise, like he's startled and in pain all at once. For a second Tommy doesn't stop or even turn around, it has to be a trick aimed at getting him to do just that, but then he hears a thud quickly followed by a pitiful moan and he freezes in his tracks. He doesn't care if its a trap, he has to check on Adam. He would much rather it be a trap nd get wet than risk leaving Adam really hurt.  
　  
He turns to face Adam and freezes up again. The thud makes sense now when he sees Adam is on the ground, he's curled up a little, like he's trying to curl in on himself. His face is pale, when moments ago it had been flushed from the hot day and running, his features are twisted in pain as well and Tommy knows his friend isn't faking shit right now. He takes a step forward, but stops again when Adam grunts.  
　  
"Fuck, your scent, chasing you, I can't help it, I'm sorry." Adam rambles and then his whole body jack knifes and he howls, it isn't a human sound. Tommy has only ever heard wolves on TV before, but he recognise the sound.  
　  
The water bottles drop from his hands and hit the floor with a thud. He can hear the sound of water gurgling out even though it shouldn't with those lids, they must be leaky and he must be freaking out. He doesn't look down at the bottles to see how there leaking, he can't take his eyes off of Adam. He looks like he's fighting himself, desperately trying to hold off what ever force is twisting his body, changing him and it's hurting him. Tommy knows he has to do something.  
　  
"Adam, it's okay, let it happen." He yells even though he is scare shitless by what ever is happening to Adam, he has a feeling it needs to happen to stop the pain Adam is clearly in right now. He's terrified, but his hatred for Adam being in pain is stronger than his fear.   
　  
Adam looks at him for a second and in that moment Tommy sees the singers blue eyes change shape, losing the round iris of a human and shifting into the more almond shape on an animal and then Adam breaks eye contact, his whole body bucking wildly. Tommy thinks he maybe stops breathing when he sees black hairs pushing threw skin. Adam isn't fucking hairy, he just saw that skin, bare, pale, freckled, Adam rubbing cream in to it not ten minutes ago. His brain doesn't want to understand what he is seeing, but a part of him has put it together already, even though it should be impossible.  
　  
It doesn't seem to hurt Adam as much now that he is letting it happen, but he still grunts and moans as his limbs change shape, his whole body changing right in front of Tommy and he can hardly believe his own eyes. Every time it sounds like he's in pain Tommy gets a strong urge to go to him, to comfort him, but his feet are rooted to the spot, he can't get them to move. Not to get closer so he can help the way he wants to and they won't let him run away like he probably should. He stands frozen for how ever long Adam's transformation takes, it could be minutes, it could be hours, he couldn't tell if he was asked.   
　  
And then Adam isn't there anymore, at least the man Tommy knows as Adam. The huge fucking wolf with its black fur, tinged red near the roots and blue eyes, yeah that's Adam, its a wolf, but it's obvious that the wolf and the man are the same person. Tommy's seen enough horror films to know that he's standing staring at a werewolf and he has enough time to think 'werewolves are fucking real? Awesome' before Adam pads forward a little and his mind goes blank, because 'fuck, werewolves are real'   
　  
"Fuck, please don't maul me or like eat me." Tommy blurts out, his arms are up, hands raised out in front of him in a stop gesture, like that's going to help against the biggest fucking wolf he has ever seen. Adam is over twice the size of the timber wolves he's seen on the discovery channel and he guesses a six foot whatever guy translates into a bigger than average wolf.  
　  
Adam stops moving, cocks his head and looks at Tommy like he's trying to figure out what he is or what he said maybe. He moves again, but stops when he reaches one of the water bottles that had rolled when Tommy dropped it. He nudges it with his nose and then lifts one stupidly huge paw and presses down on the bottle, lapping at the water that spills free with a huge pink tongue. Clearly turning into a wolf is thirsty work and clearly Adam isn't just some dumb animal in this form. He's smart enough to get water out of the bottle, hopefully that means he's smart enough not to think Tommy is food.   
　  
Adam lifts his head again and moves and suddenly he's right fucking there and Tommy can feel himself shacking even though it's a blistering hot day. Fuck if he's going to be mauled to death by a werewolf couldn't it at least happen somewhere creepy, like a misty moor or a fog filled cemetery, a full moon hanging in the sky, casting an ominous glow. It's the middle of the fucking day though and there isn't even a full moon tonight. So he's probably going to die in Adam's backyard on a beautiful, hot, sunny day. It fucking sucks, if he has to face death by werewolf, he should at least get the full horror film experience.   
　  
Only Adam doesn't bite him or paw at him, his claws aren't even out. He does butt his head against Tommy's leg though and he whines, sounding pretty much heart broken to Tommy. His heart is beating like crazy and he's still petrified, but his brain clicks in to gear and he has a thought. Maybe Adam is still Adam like this. His eyes are still blue, he's still smart, his fur is black from dye, but shows threw his red hair for Christ sake, it's Adam. So maybe wolf Adam still thinks like Adam when he's a man, which means maybe he won't actually try and kill Tommy.  
　  
"Do you understand me?" Tommy asks, wondering what kind of response he's hoping for from someone that no longer has human vocal cords.   
　  
Adam makes a yip like bark noise and nudges him again, Tommy's taking it as a yes.  
　  
"Okay, I'm a little freaked out. Can I go sit or will that make you want to bite me?" Tommy asks, wondering if a bite will make him like Adam or if it'll just make him dead.   
　  
Adam just stares at him, those blue eyes at the same time so familiar, but also strange. Tommy's legs are shacking a little and he thinks he had better go sit down before he falls down, right in front of a werewolf no less, so he takes a risk and takes a step. Adam doesn't lunge for him or bite him, so Tommy starts walking towards the lounge chairs. Adam doesn't attack, but he does follow, keeping so close to Tommy's heels that he almost trips a couple of times. Sitting down has never been such a relief. For a few seconds Adam keeps a few paces away, just watching him, but then he darts forward and Tommy half braces for a bite. It doesn't come, instead when he unscrews his eyes, he gets to see wolf Adam is right by his chair and then the wolf licks his hand. Tommy's pretty sure he isn't doing it to get a taste of him before he takes a bite.  
　  
"Was that meant to be like comforting?" Tommy asks, he's not like a wolf expert, but he knows animals can smell certain emotions, like fear. A wolf could smell fear, meaning Adam probably knows he's afraid and Adam has never tried to even intimidate him in the year Tommy has known him. It almost makes sense that he doesn't want to scare Tommy even in this form.  
　  
Adam makes another yiping noise and licks his hand again, its not as gross as it could be, at least it's not his face. Tommy decides to try something, reaching out with the hand that Adam hasn't licked, he gently touches the fur by Adam's ear. His hand is trembling the whole time and he only breaths again when Adam leans into the contact. Tommy can't help smiling a little as he starts petting Adam, scratching behind his ear like he would with a dog.   
　  
"Your fur's really soft. I'm still freaked out, but your not as scary as I thought." Tommy admits. He keeps petting Adam till he gets uncomfortable, then he moves so he's laid out on the lounge chair. Apparently he's not allowed to stop though because Adam jumps up on to the chair with him, making it groan under there combined weight. Adam drops his head into Tommy's lap, his body sprawled out over his legs, on a cold night he'd make an awesome blanket, right now it's too hot to have a huge furry thing laid out on top of him, but Adam seems really content laying with him, so Tommy doesn't have the heart to try and move him, not that he could move Adam unless Adam let him, the guy is huge like this, dangerous and strong. Tommy waits for the fear to flood back at that reminder, but it doesn't so instead he just goes back to petting Adam, who makes a small noise, clearly pleased.   
　  
Tommy keeps stroking Adam long after his arm gets too tiered for it, he only stops when he realises that it is getting dark. Adam is still very much a wolf, Tommy isn't about to leave him like this, he thinks maybe he should try and call someone, but he's not sure anyone can help Adam, he doesn't want to out Adam's furry secret either or risk calling someone who might hurt him. He decides he'll stay at Adam's place the way he was meant to and maybe try to get Adam inside, hide him in case anyone turns up. A wolf in the back yard would get way to much attention.  
　  
"Hay, Adam, time to go inside. It's night time." Tommy tells the wolf softly and he's pleased when Adam lifts up his heavy wolf body and jumps off the chair, he doesn't go far, he waits beside the chair. Tommy stands and heads for the house. He thought as a wolf Adam might like the great outdoors more or some shit like that, but he doesn't have to convince Adam to come in, the wolf trots along beside him and straight in to the kitchen. Tommy leaves the door open a crack in case Adam needs to get out.  
　  
He decides to make them both some dinner, there are hamburgers in the fringe, so Tommy starts grilling them. He really hopes Adam is okay with cooked meat, because he's really not sure if he can watch his best friend eat raw meat, no matter what body he is in. Adam sticks close the entire time Tommy is cooking the burgers, cutting buns open and making some salad, he's pretty much under foot, glued to his side. Tommy eats his burger standing up over the sink. A plate on the floor beside him with Adam's dinner. Adam eats the burger and Tommy's really glade he still eats normal food when he's like this. After he's eaten and washed there dishes Tommy decides to just go to bed and hope he wakes up to see this was all just some fucked up dream, the product of a mind exposed to way too many horror films.   
　  
Adam follows him to the bathroom, peeing while a werewolf, who happens to also be his bestfriend? Possibly one of the weirdest moments of his life, the top ten all coming from this day as it is. Tommy gets an audience whilst he brushes his teeth as well and none of its really a problem until he tries to go to the guest room. Adam's teeth close around the leg of his cargo shorts and he makes it pretty damn clear that he doesn't want Tommy to go in there.  
　  
"Fine, where do you want me to sleep?" Tommy asks, Christ, when did asking werewolves where he was allowed to sleep become his life?  
　  
Adam tugs at his pants and Tommy takes a step to show he will follow. Adam lets him go after that and for the first time since this started stops following Tommy around like an over grown puppy and walks ahead instead. Tommy follows him and isn't sure if he should be surprised when Adam leads them to the master bedroom.  
　  
"You want me to sleep in your room?" Tommy asks, just to be sure. In answer Adam circles behind him and nudges him further into the room.   
　  
Tommy shrugs and walks into the room, he strips down to his boxers, very aware of the fact he's being watched, but kind of used to it by now. Adam hasn't taken his eyes off of him since he wolfed out. he puts his cloths on to Adam's dresser and then goes over to the bed, the night air is still thick and heavy with heat, so he doesn't pull back the covers, he just flops down on to the bed and closes his eyes. A moment latter the bed dips as Adam joins him. Of course Adam isn't going to sleep on the floor in his own room, he isn't really surprised, he shouldn't be so comfortable with Adam laying out along side him, heavy furry body half on top of him. He's a little uncomfortable in the sense that he's too hot, but he isn't uncomfortable with the fact that he is cuddling with a werewolf. He should be scared, he shouldn't cuddle a wolf or even think about going to sleep in bed with him. But Adam has more than proven himself trust worthy today, even when he is dangerous he isn't a danger to Tommy.   
　  
He drifts to sleep feeling soft fur against his bare skin and with a arm around a wolf, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, very aware of the powerful animal next to him. he feels safe, protected, like he is meant to be here. He wakes up to the feeling of naked skin against his and he briefly remembers the tattered shreds of Adam's cloths in the back yard. They had been the least of his concern yesterday, but now he's in bed, practically naked with a very naked Adam holding him close. Tommy could blame morning wood, but he's pretty sure the hard on he becomes aware of is because he's pressed against a naked Adam. An Adam who is apparently awake and when he realises Tommy is to? Well he rolls on top of him, legs pinning Tommy's legs to the bed, big hands on his shoulders, holding him down, caging him in. His bright blue eyes are still the shape of a wolfs and Tommy realises that not all of the wolf is gone. Adam might have his human body back, but he's still a little more animal than he is man. He isn't afraid though, Adam didn't hurt him when he had teeth and claws, he won't do it now, even if he is pinning Tommy to the bed, his eyes wild, almost feral looking.   
　  
"I didn't mean to turn, I can control in normally. I haven't lost control in years. Being forced to transform, I didn't want that, it was really fucking unwelcome." Adam growls.  
　  
"I um, I'm sorry?" Tommy doesn't know what the hell he's saying. Adam is naked above him, holding him down, it's kind of a turn on, he's a little freaked out as well, so a coherent conversation, seems unlikely.   
　  
"No, it was my fault. I should control myself better. But you kept smelling turned on and afraid, like you do now and then you ran and the wolf really liked chasing you and I couldn't help it." Adam groans, clearly unhappy with his own behaviour, he also leans in, sniffing at the crook of Tommy's neck. And holy shit, he hadn't even considered Adam having wolf senses as a human. He'd been turned on around Adam a lot and Adam had smelt it, could smell it now.  
　  
"I, it, we don't want you to be afraid." Adam sighs into his neck.  
　  
"I know you won't hurt me, I ah don't know why I'm afraid." Tommy manages to push out past the lump that has formed in his throat.   
　  
"Your lying, I can smell it. Do you think I'd hurt you? We could never hurt you, the wolf thinks your ours." Adam sounds hurt and Tommy can't stand that, so he takes a breath and decides on a completely honest response.   
　  
"I'm not lying about that. I know you won't hurt me. I'm lying about not knowing why I'm afraid." Tommy pauses so that Adam has a chance to scent him and see that he is being truthful here.  
　  
"I'm afraid you'll ask why I'm turned on around you all the time, what I'm thinking about that has me all hot and bothered. I'm afraid you'll ask me why I'm hard even though I'm scared." Tommy admits.  
　  
"Your not lying." Adam sounds pleased as he lifts his head from Tommy's neck and meets his eyes, his eyes are still wolf shaped, still wild.  
　  
"What do you mean the wolf thinks I'm yours?" Tommy asks, he wants to know, even though asking for something personal like that gives Adam the right to ask him why he's turned on.  
　  
"The wolf thinks your my mate. It wants you, to love you, to protect you. It doesn't get that your straight, doesn't care, it sees souls, not sexuality and it thinks your mine." Adam's tone is almost possessive and weather he knows it or not, Tommy thinks more than Adam's wolf side thinks Tommy is his mate.  
　  
"Wolves mate for life right? Your wolf thinks of me that way?" Tommy asks softly.  
　  
"Yes." Adam nods and he sounds sad, like he thinks he can't have that, can't have his soulmate. Fuck that.  
　  
Tommy surges up against Adam's hold, but he's not trying to get free. He gets his head up close to Adam's and catches his mouth in a hard kiss.  
　  
"What are you doing?" Adam gasps.   
　  
"Kissing you." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"But your straight." Adam points out.  
　  
"Maybe your wolf has it right. Maybe souls are more important than sexuality. I want you, I've never wanted a man before, but I've wanted you since I met you. Why do you think I smell turned on all the time? Ever since you kissed me the first time I've been thinking how it'd feel to get all up on your dick. I don't know if it makes me gay or Bi, I think maybe it just makes me yours." Tommy blurts out, if he doesn't do this now he never will and Adam deserves to know how he feels. He's been confused for a long time about wanting Adam, because he really hasn't ever wanted a man before, seems Adam is his exception, but not because of anything physical, but because there souls are right for each other. Its fucking terrifying and existing all at once.   
　  
Adam growls and then he's kissing him, hard and fast, a little rough, but a lot perfect. It's more passionate than he is on stage, wilder and it makes Tommy moan in to the kiss. He's never thought of Adam as controlled when they kiss, but he knows now that he was holding back. It's probably a good thing he did, if Adam nipped his lip sharply and then licked away the hurt on stage? He wouldn't be able to play threw that. There is no way he could concentrate on his bass if Adam was licking deep in to his mouth, dirty and rough and filthy in a way that goes straight to Tommy's cock. Fuck he's glade he has an instrument on stage, otherwise he has a feeling the world would see his hard on the next time he was on stage with Adam.  
　  
"I want to touch you." Tommy complains, tugging at the hold Adam has on his wrists.   
　  
Adam growls a little but lets go of his wrists. Tommy doesn't waste any time, grabbing at anything he can reach, hands sliding over Adam's back, his chest, down ho his ass, drinking in the feel of hot, soft, smooth skin. Its not like being with a woman at all, hard and soft in different places, but it feels incredible. He's thought about touching Adam before, got off to thoughts of touching him, but he still hadn't thought it would feel this good. He feels like he is addicted to Adam's skin, he can't stop sliding his hands over it, something so simple should not be so pleasurable, but it is.   
　  
"Adam, I need....." Tommy pants breaking the kiss. He doesn't know what he needs, he just know he needs something, luckily Adam seems to know. He moves so his legs are either side of Tommy's for a second and strips his boxers off, before he push's his way between Tommy's legs, spreading them wide. Adam licks and bites his way down Tommy's body his breath teasing over Tommy's hard and already leaking dick.  
　  
"Fucking tease." Tommy groans and then he almost bites off his tongue when after chuckling Adam deepthroats him in one smooth move. Tommy is surprised he doesn't cum instantly, it feels that good. he whines when Adam pulls off and moves away for a second, but then Adam's back and he doesn't care enough to ask what he'd been doing. Adam's mouth is back on his dick, hot and perfect and he swallows around him making Tommy see stars. The lubed fingers circling his hole explains what Adam had been doing when he stopped. Tommy's to turned on to be afraid, even though he hasn't ever had fingers there, not even his own. Adam goes slow, his mouth and tongue are so distracting that Tommy hardly notices his fingers until they are pressing against something inside of him that makes his body flash hotter every time his fingers pass over it. Tommy knows what a prostate is, knows it's meant to feel good, but he'd had no idea that it would make him feel like he's shacking apart.   
　  
He's on the brink of orgasm when Adam pulls his mouth up off his dick, flicking his tongue teasingly at the slit one last time before he is kissing Tommy, robbing him of his chance to curse at him and sharing Tommy's own flavour with him. He really likes kissing Adam, could probably do it for hours, but he breaks the kiss to gasp when he feels Adam pushing into him, lube slicked, but bare of anything else Tommy thinks maybe he should worry, but it's like a part of him knows he doesn't need things like that, not with his mate, not when wolves mate for life.   
　  
It only hurts a little bit, Adam is fucking hung, so all the prep in the world can't stop it from burning at least a little in all likelihood. the sting is so fucking worth the pleasure singing threw his veins though. He feels full and whole, like this was something that has been missing in his life, he hadn't known he needed this, needed dam, but he knows now.   
　  
Adam tries to be careful with him until Tommy bites him hard on the shoulder. Then Adam's thrusts pick up speed, get rougher, his hips slamming into Tommy's. He can't ever remember sex feeling this good. Normally he'd think of really hot sex as fucking, but this is more, so much more than just pleasure. He feels like he is giving Adam more than just his body by letting Adam take him like this, he feels like he's being roughly claimed. Adam's eyes are still more wolf than man, still wild, but there filled with so much more than lust. Tommy feels like his body is shattering as he cums, his dick spurting between them, completely untouched. Adam growls and then he's biting in to Tommy's neck and cuming to, Tommy doesn't need to be told what the bite is about, he knows he's being claimed, owned and he fucking loves it. The bite should hurt, but it doesn't, it feels good, makes his dick twitch like he could be ready to go again. By the way Adam isn't pulling out or getting soft Tommy has a feeling round two will be happening pretty damn soon.  
　  
"Fuck Tommy, do you realise I'm never going to want to let you go now? I don't even know if I can." Adam asks and he's looking at Tommy with very human and very worried eyes. Even though his hard dick in Tommy is proof of his wolf nature, his non-human stamina.   
　  
"I don't want letting go. You think I let you dick me because I want to run away? I want this Adam, for as fucking long as it lasts." It might not be eloquent or romantic, but it seems to get his point across if the way Adam kisses him, rough and possessive is anything to go by.   
　  
"I'm in love with you, the wolf isn't the only one who sees you as his mate." Adam says against his lips when he breaks the kiss.  
　  
"Good, because I'm in love with you. I tried to call it a crush, which is stupid. If it had been a casual thing I'd have been way more scared of you as a wolf." Tommy shrugs, he'd been scared, but he knows the way he felt about Adam had gone a long way towards him believing that wolf Adam wouldn't try and literally eat his face.  
　  
Adam smiles and kisses him languidly his hips rolling almost lazily into Tommy. Not really starting anything yet, but just hinting at the pleasure to be had, working them both up again a little.   
　  
"So Adam, that full moon thing, total bullshit right?" Tommy asks, his breath hitching a little when Adam grinds just right inside of him.   
　  
Adam just laughs. His tongue running over the bite he's left on Tommy's neck for everyone to see, his hips rocking gently, but its enough to have Tommy half hard again. He knows Adam didn't mean to transform the day before, didn't want to. Hell he probably hadn't wanted Tommy to ever know he was a werewolf, plenty of people would freak out. Tommy is more than okay with it, he's kind of glade he saw Adam change even though it wasn't planned. He's glade he knows, that he's seen this other side to Adam. It lead to them both being honest, lead them both to Adam's bed, he doesn't think he'll ever regret that.  
　  
The End


End file.
